tbatefandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Leywin/Relationships
Family Alice Leywin Having been birthed from her, Arthur obviously cared about his mother immensely, truly feeling as if she was his mother despite his previous life due to his lack of parental love. Arthur would do almost anything for his family, including his mother, which was seen when he sacrificed himself for his mother who was right behind, leading to him fall off an extremely high cliff, almost leading to his death. After Arthur was able to communicate with his mother and father, they burst into tears due to them thinking that he had died until then. Due to Arthur seemingly always coming home either bruised or injured, his mother worried about him constantly whenever he was out of the house. After being told about his previous life and promptly leaving to train, their relationship deteriorated, however, she continued to try to come to terms with it. Even after Arthur came back from his training several years later, she seemed to not have completely come to terms with it but has accepted him to a degree. Following his father's death, Arthur believed if he were to go to his mother and sister, they would blame him for his inability to fulfill his promise to keep them safe, causing him to avoid them. However, after finally meeting them again, his mother's reaction to him was the opposite, being glad to have been reunited with him after being apart for so long and finally made up. Reynolds Leywin Arthur's relationship with his father was one of a normal father and son relationship. His father was extremely proud of him, having birthed a prodigy in the family. Like Alice, Reynolds also cried after finally knowing this his son was safe. After being told about Arthur's previous life, Reynolds began to doubt whether or not Arthur was really his son or a man who stole the life his to be born son. However, after some thought, he began to accept it and was the one to help Alice come to terms with the news they had just received. After his return, Arthur was embraced by Reynolds who had already accepted his past life and Arthur as his son. After the death of Reynolds, Arthur broke down, turning from a strong general to a mere boy who had just lost his father. Eleanor Leywin TBA Friends Tessia Eralith After having saved her from slave traders after his fall, Tessia is at first frightful of Arthur, but as he escorts her back to her kingdom, she quickly opens up to him. This was most likely when she began to have a crush on Arthur. After reaching the Kingdom of Elenoir, he begins to train under Virion Eralith together with Tessia, who becomes incredibly attached to him while living in the same building. Their relationship was akin to a brother and sister relationship however there were some hints given by Tessia about her feelings. When it was time for Arthur's departure back to the Kingdom of Sapin, Tessia burst into tears and embraced him. After their reunion, Tessia's crush for Arthur grew to something akin to a high school crush, with her berating herself after her fight with Arthur as soon as they see each other, hoping that Arthur doesn't hate her. After they made up, Tessia eventually gained the courage to confess to Arthur and kissed him, however, Arthur still believed that they should not enter in a relationship due to his actual mental age, prompting her to angrily leave. This changes however after Arthur reflects on the words Tessia left who said that Arthur always thinks he's smarter than everyone else but is the opposite when it comes to relationships. This prompts him to rush after her and tells her to wait for him to organize his thoughts before he gives an answer. He then kisses her in order to prove to her that he will not enter a relationship with anyone else. After returning to her room Tessia begins to fantasize about her and Arthur becoming married and having children. After Tessia is kidnapped and nearly defiled by Lucas Wykes, Arthur goes ballistic, completely overpowering Lucas even with his power boost from the Vritra and finally killing him with a stomp to his groin, resulting in his imprisonment by The Council. As of Chapter 212 of the novel, Arthur has finally returned his feelings to Tessia, believing that he had always had these feelings for her but was only trying to force them down. They have now made a promise to survive the war and start a relationship and family.Category:Relationships